Diagnosing and treating heart rhythm disorders often involves the introduction of a catheter having a plurality of sensors/probes into a cardiac chamber through the surrounding vasculature. The sensors detect electric activity of the heart at sensor locations in the heart. The electric activity is generally processed into electrogram signals that represent signal propagation through cardiac tissue at the sensor locations.
Systems can be configured to display the electrical signals detected in the cardiac chamber as an activation map based on voltages detected. These activation maps may require interpolation of the detected voltages to get a finer scale of visualization across multiple electrodes of, for example, a basket catheter adapted for electrophysiological sensing. Furthermore, the decreased range of voltage signals can make automated pattern matching and classification challenging. Robust and reliable visualization of activation signals is paramount to identify accurate therapy targets during mapping. Therefore, it may be beneficial to provide a vector field pattern matching to identify aberrant electrical signals.